


Law/F!Reader (The Soul Reaper)

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: "The Soul Reaper", a mysterious and terrifying pirate, finds herself on the crew of the Heart Pirates. For someone labeled a monster, her feelings (and lust) for Law are surprisingly human.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 35





	Law/F!Reader (The Soul Reaper)

**Author's Note:**

> Request made by @soul-stealer-reaper on tumblr

For once, Law was glad he went against his sense of reason.

The strange witch, the one whose wanted posters described as "The Soul Reaper", was rarely talked about amongst the usual pirates mentioned in tavern conversations. There were rumors she could sense when someone dared to speak of her, she would appear and rain blood, jagged metal, and terrifying darkness down upon those who were foolish enough to utter her epithet. Not even the World Government seemed to know where she had come from, but they knew that if such a force couldn't be controlled by them that it had to be eliminated at any cost.

To say they were surprised that she had joined the Heart Pirates was an understatement. Why would she declare allegiance with a crew after spending years alone? And why the Surgeon of Death? Some Marines brave enough to speak of her joked that they were a strange couple (some had bet on her falling for Rayleigh, the King of Darkness, due to their epithets).

They weren't wrong, either. Law had actually found comfort in ___'s presence, despite how terrifying she was. She had grown fond of watching Law from afar, and felt a part of herself wanting to be closer to him. With him. A few months had passed by when she had finally confronted him in his cabin, her usual bloodstained robes replaced with dark velvet and silk that barely draped over her. She gently traced one of his forearms with her index finger. "You're an odd one, Trafalgar."

Law raised an eyebrow and gave her a small half-smile. "How so?"

"I'm a monster, demon, witch. The Soul Reaper. Many names, and all of them inhuman." She stared intensely at him, and moved her hand to cup his cheek. "But you make me feel different. Make me feel...softer. More human." Law stared back at her with a mixture of curiosity and a slight hunger in his eyes. He rested one hand on her hips as she gently pushed him onto his bed. "And I want to do the things humans do, with you," she murmured. Her lips ghosted across his jawbone to his collarbone. "Soft things..." They weren't wrong, either. Law had actually found comfort in ___'s presence, despite how terrifying she was. She had grown fond of watching Law from afar, and felt a part of herself wanting to be closer to him. With him.

Law felt a shiver run down his spine. Despite who was lying on top of him, it wasn't out of fear. His grip on her waist tightened and he let out a small groan. Her lips curled into a smirk, and Law pulled her closer for a rough kiss. Law pulled away and he watched her chest rise and fall in anticipation. "Whatever we do," he replied, "I promise you it won't be soft."

___ smiled wickedly and tore through Law's shirt, pants, and underwear in one strike. His nails dug into her skin as she pulled him out of his now-ruined clothes and left a series of passionate bites down his neck and chest. She firmly grabbed his hips and sank onto his already-hard cock, letting out a hiss of pleasure. Their moans echoed down the halls of the Polar Tang, along with the scraping and jostling sounds of the bed frame being rocked forward and backward with excessive force as it collided with the wall.

Law dragged his nails down ___'s thighs as he thrust upwards into her, and she immediately increased her pace. She pinned his arms above his head and leaned over him; her breasts had spilled out of her lingerie, and were bouncing wildly with every bounce of her hips. Law managed to free one of his hands and roughly pinch and grope one of her nipples, and the two of them moaned at the new sensation.

Their thrusts became more and more feverish as they reached their climax. ___ freed Law's other hand and he immediately grabbed her thigh to pull her closer. He came with a low moan and slammed his hips against her, relishing the feeling of pleasure that came from burying his cock inside her to the hilt. She threw her head back and screamed Law's name as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Their loud moans and sighs from before were replaced by heavy panting. The two pirates were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and ___ slowly slid off of Law's cock. She lay next to him on her side and they stared at each other, the both of them sated and spent. The Soul Reaper had never felt so content, so vulnerable, so...human.


End file.
